Check Mate HokageSama
by NachtAngel
Summary: The Hokage finds himself in an interesting position when he awakes from a nap, but who and what does this mysterious person want with him? ONESHOT


A/N: This is for my Daddy~ Tiduus227. This idea came from a little RP we did, he was trying to get me to do my homework, I said only if I got pancakes. I didn't get my pancakes XD

* * *

I watched from afar, through the wide window I could see his blonde hair bob up and down as he started to get tired from the long day. Too much paperwork, I don't know how they manage to keep that a secret from potential Hokage's, no one would want to be one if they knew. I'd wait a bit longer; he was close to giving into sleep. There were only so many reports one man could look at before sleep took him.

It didn't take long, within 20 minuets his head lay on folded arms upon the large desk. In the next 10 minuets I was climbing the stairs to his office. Quickly but quietly up the 115 steps. When I reached the door I took a deep breath. Using all the skills the academy had taught me to open the door as silently as possible. When it was open enough to see in I held my breath, peering at the blonde Hokage. He was still asleep, napping peacefully on the desk. I let out a breath. _Hah. Some Hokage he is doesn't even notice when someone's in his office. _

I quickly opened the door enough to slip in and then gently closed it behind me, taking in my surroundings. The office was messy, paperwork covered most surfaces, and even the plant in the corner seemed fed up with it all. I waited a little longer, making sure the Blonde was still sleeping before making my move.

I sent chakra to my feet and walked the path I had memorised to avoid the 5 squeaky floorboards that littered the floor. The man before me still slept peacefully, completely ignoring my presence as I moved behind him. He was a gorgeous man, with bright blonde hair and soft skin, he looked so peaceful and content as he slept. I silently lifted the Hokage hat from the desk and slid it onto his sleeping form, letting the material hide his resting eyes. I crept over him from his side resting my weight against his back as my hands gently skimmed over his tanned arms and finally clung lightly around his wrists. He stirred slightly underneath me as I brought my lips close to his ear.

"It's time to wake up. Ho-ka-ge-Sama~" I whispered the words to him, laced with seduction, sounding out each syllable from his title slowly and purposefully. His head rose a little at my words, as he tried to emerge from his sleepy daze. I let my breath tickle his ear as I lent my body closer to him. He stiffened from the contact, finally realising the position he was in.

He slowly began to sit up, my identity hidden from him as the material fell to its full length over his face. I rose with him, small fingers still laced around his wrists, bringing them up with our rising forms. His breathing was heavy with anticipation as I placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Well this is a nice surprise" He breathed. I gave a smirk in return that was left unseen by the Blonde Hokage. He was almost fully sitting up as I grabbed his wrists tighter, dragging them behind him and the chair, swiftly moving away from him as his body lurched back into the seat. There was a gasp of surprise that left his lips as he hit the chair, arms wrapped tightly behind in a fierce grip. I quickly grabbed the handcuffs I had stolen _borrowed_ from interrogation from my pocket and slipped them over his tanned wrists. When I was satisfied that he was securely trapped with the chakra binding cuffs I strolled around to the front of the chair. Pushing it back slightly as I went. His breathing was still heavy as I stood in front of him.

I placed a manicured hand on top of the hat pushing it down slightly and using his head for support as I delicately moved my legs one after the other through the gaps in the arm rests. When I was happy with the position my legs were in I lent in closer, placing my behind on his firm legs, and resting my other hand on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you, Hokage-Sama?" The words flew out of my mouth almost silently, my breath slightly moving the material that covered his perfect face. Moving my free hand under the hat I placed the thin fingers across his eyes. Once they were securely covering his eyes I flicked the hat off of his head and leaned in closer to his face. I licked my lips in anticipation moving them to the smooth skin once again, placing a kiss to his tanned cheek.

"Check mate, Hokage-Sama" I whispered against his cheek, smirking as realisation dawned on him. He quickly moved his head free from my hand finally letting his sapphire eyes race over my features taking everything in. Grimacing when he watched my smirk change into the giant smile I got off of him as I held up the keys to the handcuffs.

"You Mister!" I placed a small kiss on his nose. "Owe me pancakes." I giggled at my own statement.

"Pancakes." He said. I nodded my smile still in place. "You mean to say, that you snuck into my office, tied me, the Hokage of Konoha, to my chair, with, stolen"

"Borrowed" I cut in. "Handcuffs and you want Pancakes." He frowned as he said this and I pouted crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"But you promised! A Shinobi never goes back on his word! You said that if I did all my reports that I would get pancakes; I rushed to do all my reports and I didn't get any!" I sulked. "It's not fair" I muttered, looking away from the blonde in front of me. From the corner of my eye I saw him hang his head in shame and then looked back up at me, waiting for me to face him once again.

"I'm sorry." He lent forward and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I should never have gone back on my promise. Do you forgive me?" I looked at him carefully, before nodding and reaching round to unlock the cuffs. His arms were around me and tugging me close before they dropped to the floor. I hugged back tightly and wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood up.

"You really are one in a million." He smiled at me when I gave him a look, one of his signature smiles that made anyone who saw it smile too.

"Come on then let's go make those pancakes then." He adjusted his grip on me before heading for the door.

"Thank you Daddy" I gave him another kiss on the cheek and smiled as I settled into his neck.

"Anything for my little girl" He proclaimed. "Even if my little girl is a Chunnin…" I just smiled in return. I finally got to spend time with my Dad, and of course, I got my pancakes.

* * *

Another note, this is actually about Minato Namikaze a.k.a Yondame and his 'Daughter' Naruko, Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu(I am cosplaying Naruko to the MCM when Tiduss227 is being Minato, hence the RP) however it could also be Naruto and a future daughter or another blonde guys daughter XD Hope you liked it Daddy!


End file.
